


A Little Piece of Heaven

by Abssynthe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Episode: s07e21 Reading is Fundamental, Fallen Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Violence, Psychic Violence, Psychological Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abssynthe/pseuds/Abssynthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une odeur rance de chair pourrie, de sang séché et d'ozone s'accrochait au moindre objet, telle une maladie incurable qui suçait son hôte jusqu'à la mort. Il s'arrêta net. La poussière âcre jouait avec les pans de son manteau. "Salut, frérot. J'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop pour la fois où j'ai fait sauter ta petite tête d'angelot." Castiel ne se retourna pas immédiatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> L'auteur aime Supernatural. Les saisons s'enchaînent les unes après les autres, impuissantes devant ma voracité. Ce One-Shot prend place fin saison 7, entre l'épisode 17 « The Born-Again Identity » et l'épisode 21 « Reading is fundamental », et allusions aux premiers épisodes de la saison 8. Gare aux spoilers.  
> Disclaimer : Supernatural, les personnages cités dans cette fiction ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent corps et âme à la Warner Bros. et à CW. Aucun but lucratif voulu.  
> EDIT : il est possible que dans un futur peut-être proche, je décide d'entamer la réécriture de ce texte.

_(Un petit bout de Paradis)_

_Quelque chose vient de se poser sur le dos de ma main. Quelque chose de vivant, qui bouge._

Une brusque inspiration. Comme celle qu'un corps humain, métazoaire, réclame après être resté trop longtemps dans un fluide autre que l'air. Les narines se dilatent, l'esprit tente de percer ces brumes de l'asphyxie qui tentaient de l'étrangler de leurs mains glacées, les poumons se remplissent. Comme si la venue au monde se répétait une seconde fois, comme si l'univers se dévoilait dans toute sa splendeur et toute son horreur.

Cela était valable pour le corps de James Novak. Mais ce qu'il abritait n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène. Ce qu'il abritait était né depuis une ou deux éternités, et, en fait, n'avait rien d'humain.

Deux pupilles dilatées apparaissèrent. Les iris les entourant avaient la couleur de l'océan, l'océan abyssal, inexploré, inaccessible pour l'Humanité. Castiel avait ouvert les yeux. Ses paupières s'étaient brusquement soulevées alors que le torse de son véhicule se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Une perle de sueur ruissela le long de son arcade, de sa tempe, de sa joue, pour longer sa mâchoire, lorsque la gravité la happa vers le sol.

_Quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – murmure. Ils sont plusieurs. J'entends leurs voix qui chuchotent à mon oreille._

Castiel se redressa. Il sentait le cœur de Jimmy battre contre ses côtes, comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à s'échapper de sa prison d'os.

_Ce ne sont pas les Léviathans. Impossible, ils sont partis. Ils ont mis le Paradis à feu et à sang par ma faute, et sont partis._

Le voilà debout. L'ange regarda sa main. Un insecte s'y trouvait. Une abeille, qui s'envola dans la seconde. Il la suivit du regard quelques instants, levant la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point noir dans le ciel, puis disparaisse. Un point noir dans le ciel. Le ciel.

Castiel pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et fronça des sourcils, comme d'ordinaire lorsque quelque chose l'intriguait ou qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre. Le ciel. Il n'était pas bleu d'azur, gris de pluie ou noir de nuit, ou d'aucune autre couleur terrestre. Il était d'un gris de cendre. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel ciel sur Terre.

C'est alors que l'ange commença à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, et la ressortit grisâtre de cendre. Sceptique, il releva les yeux vers les cieux. Une bruine de poussière s'abattait sur lui.

Castiel se trouvait au milieu d'une grande avenue. Une grande avenue, qui avait probablement été autrefois le lieu de circulation quotidien de milliers de gens, vaquant à leurs occupations humaines. Désormais, elle n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. L'ange scruta les environs, intrigué, puis commença à avancer au milieu des ruines. Pas de traces d'activités récentes, pas de carcasses de voitures brûlées, caractéristiques des villes saccagées, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu par la télévision des frères Winchester. Rien de tout cela. Seulement un silence pesant, s'étendant sur des rues interminables, vides, grisâtres, fantômes. Une immensité vide qui l'écrasait.

Et, hormis les étranges litanies murmurées dans son esprit, il était seul.

Castiel croisa toutes sortes de vestiges. Son pouvoir céleste était encore en lui. Il pouvait pleinement sentir la présence de ses ailes dans son dos, et dans le froissement de plumes propre aux déplacements des anges, Castiel visita en quelques secondes la ville.

Pour réapparaître sur le même trottoir où il s'était réveillé quelques instants plus tôt. Le problème, lui semblait-il, c'est que cette ville, ces gratte-ciels branlants, ces magasins délabrés, ces bureaux abandonnés, ces habitations détruites, toute cette mise en scène humaine n'avaient vraisemblablement pas de limites.

Déambulant le long des avenues qui s'offraient à lui, Castiel observait avec intérêt les lieux. Ici et là, le silence était troublé par le crissement d'une pancarte hors de ses gonds, par le claquement d'une porte d'un bordel qui se fermait brusquement dans l'obscurité d'une venelle sinistre.

Intrigué, Castiel s'avançait de plus en plus dans l'ombre qu'offraient ces passages étroits et souillés de matières parfois innommables. Il s'aventura dans une ruelle formée par ce qui fut un magasin de chaussures et un mur de briques noires. Les façades s'élevaient haut vers le ciel. Un de ces escaliers métalliques jouxtait l'un des murs. Loin devant lui, formant l'impasse, se trouvait une grille rouillée aux mailles serrées. Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol, près de ce qui devait être une vitrine. Castiel s'approcha d'un des murs.

Un mur recouvert de symboles tracés dans le sang, découvrit-il lorsque l'odeur métallique le prit à la gorge.

Castiel se retourna. Un mur semblable barrait désormais la voie. Il avança donc.

Le verre brisé craquait sous ses pieds au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait sur ce kaléidoscope de cristal. Partout, une odeur rance de chair pourrie, de sang séché et d'ozone s'accrochait au moindre objet, telle une maladie incurable qui suçait son hôte jusqu'à la mort. Il s'arrêta net. La poussière âcre jouait avec les pans de son manteau, comme les ailes d'un ange malmené par le destin, comme les remords et les regrets qui s'acharnaient sur sa conscience. Le lampadaire qui grésillait mourut dans une brise glacée.

« Salut, frérot. J'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop pour la fois où j'ai fait sauter ta petite tête d'angelot.

Castiel ne se retourna pas immédiatement.

Il garda plutôt son regard fixé sur l'horizon apocalyptique qui s'étendait de tout son long devant lui, à travers la grille, qu'il savait tout aussi chimérique que l'idée que Dean puisse vendre l'Impala.

— Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Lucifer.

— Grand bien m'en fasse, je t'assure. Regarde autour de toi, Cassie. Tu te demandes où sont les êtres humains qui peuplent d'ordinaire une ville comme celle-ci ?

Castiel resta silencieux, mais une réponse se profilait déjà à son esprit. Son instinct le lui criait déjà lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, allongé sur ce trottoir, face au ciel cendré. Il se tourna vers son frère déchu.

— Ce n'est pas une ville. S'il n'y a personne, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais eu véritablement quelqu'un.

— Bingo ! ...Vois-tu, frérot, le problème avec toi, c'est que tu as toujours été un peu con quand il s'agissait de choses aussi évidentes que... Disons, le malheur que tu apportes aux gens qui t'entourent. Ou encore, la tête que tu tires en permanence, le balai que tu as dans le cul...

L'ange demeura impassible devant les piques du Diable, qui continuait à déblatérer toutes sortes de remarques. A vrai dire, ce n'était guère la méchanceté sournoise de Lucifer qui l'inquiétait pour le moment, mais plutôt ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

— Cependant, tu te trompes sur un point, mon frère. Il y a quelqu'un ici, pas un être humain, mais bien une entité qui habite ce trou.

Castiel se retourna vers son vis-à-vis démoniaque, pour se retrouver au milieu d'un restaurant à demi plongé dans l'obscurité, son ombre incertaine devant les timides rayons de soleil qui perçaient de l'extérieur, devant un Lucifer assit à une table, sirotant un verre. Un vieux tube des années 70 pouvait s'entendre depuis le fond de la salle déserte.

— Scotty Bolger's Old No. 8. Un excellent choix, au goût de pisse très prononcé, déclara Lucifer en levant son verre, une lueur narquoise dans les yeux.

Castiel le fixait toujours, silencieux.

— Cassie, arrête avec ce regard. A croire que tu me tiens toujours rigueur de ce jour où j'ai transformé ta petite pomme en feu d'artifice pour clebs. J'en serais tellement triste.

Lucifer écarta les mains, comme dans un geste d'excuse.

— Allez, assis-toi. On dirait une vierge effarouchée... Mais j'oubliais, c'est...

— Lucifer, je sais pourquoi tu es là. En vérité, je me trouve en compagnie de Dean et Sam, duquel je viens de retirer tous les dommages que tu as provoqués chez lui lors de son passage dans ta cage.

— Quel sens de déduction, Sherlock. Tu veux parler de cette lune de miel que j'ai eu le plaisir de partager avec Samantha. Certes. Mais, toi qui semble si intelligent, à ton avis, Castiel... Où sommes nous _maintenant_ ?

L'ange ne répondit pas. S'il n'était pas vraiment au milieu d'un champ de dévastation qui avait autrefois été une ville humaine, il se doutait de la véritable nature des lieux. Mais pourquoi cette illusion ? Pourquoi était-il là, à jouer aux devinettes avec le Diable, pendant que Dean et Sam avait peut-être besoin de lui ?

Son regard fut attiré par un journal qui gisait sur l'une des tables nappées du restaurant. Il s'approcha, puis lut la date du journal. A sa grande surprise, seul le jour de la semaine était indiqué. « Jeudi ». Et pour titre, « Un nouveau jouet pour le Diable - Castiel accueille à bras ouverts Lucifer ».

— J'avais pensé à « Castiel à la coiffure à la con », mais en comparaison avec Sam, je me suis dit que cela ferait peut-être anti-médiatique.

Il pouvait sentir Lucifer sourire de ce putain de sourire en plastoc.

— Regarde à nouveau dehors.

Castiel reposa le journal sur la table et se tourna vers la vitrine du restaurant, intacte. A vrai dire, il avait été si focalisé sur Lucifer qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le silence avait maintenant laissé place aux bruits habituels d'une métropole américaine en pleine effervescence. Tout d'abord, ce fut son reflet qu'il vit. Sa cravate, son manteau recouvert de cendre, ses yeux bleus. Puis, à travers les volets à demi baissés, il pouvait apercevoir des passants anonymes apparaître puis disparaître de son champ de vision, bientôt engloutis par la ville, animal monstrueux et insatiable qui saignait de toutes les choses que pouvait produire et consommer une population de plusieurs millions d'individus.

Castiel remarqua la voiture garée devant le restaurant. Une Chevrolet Impala en tous points identique à celle de Dean et Sam Winchester. Il entendit la voix de Lucifer dans son dos.

— Ceci, est une hallucination de ma fabrication, une simple mise en forme de ton esprit.

— Sache que cela me va si je suis le seul victime de cette hallucination. Mais... Que faisait un insecte au milieu de nulle part, alors que la ville semblait déserte de toute vie ?

— Chaque chose en son temps, Castiel... Tu sais, ce n'était pas très gentil de ta part de m'avoir délogé de force du nid douillet de la tête de notre cher Sammy. J'y étais si bien... Tu n'imagines même pas comment j'ai pu m'amuser avec lui ! ...Toujours à jouer les plus forts devant son frère, même lorsqu'il était au fond du trou, si je puis dire. Même lorsque qu'il était officiellement « fou ». Toute cette souffrance... Et celle de Dean aussi, qui suintait de chaque parcelle de son être, dès lors qu'il pensait à son petit frère chéri. Quelle délectation ! Cela en devenait presque émouvant. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai cru plusieurs fois que les larmes allaient me venir aux yeux. Et puis tu es arrivé.

Le poing de Lucifer s'abattit sur la pommette gauche de Castiel. La lumière, la musique, le restaurant, le bruit de la circulation avaient de nouveau laissé place à la venelle sombre et humide. Le froid empoigna de nouveau le cœur de Jimmy. Le clapotement d'une fuite était tout ce qui brisait le silence. L'eau croupie d'une canalisation percée s'écoulait à travers une plaque d'évacuation.

— Tu es arrivé... Castiel, Castiel... Crois-tu que c'est un péché de vouloir obtenir ce qui nous revient, lorsque la Fin des Temps a sonné ? Lorsque l'Apocalypse ne demande qu'à se déchaîner sur cette pitoyable planète qu'est la Terre ?

Castiel planta ses deux yeux bleus, froids de colère, dans les orbes grises de Lucifer, qui lui maintenait la jugulaire de sa poigne glacée.

— Combien de nos frères as-tu convaincu de venir rejoindre tes rangs ? Combien d'entre nous as-tu corrompu pour ton seul petit désir de destruction ? Combien d'anges sont morts par ta faute ? Combien d'anges ai-je été obligé de tuer par _ta faute_ ?

Castiel se débattit de l'emprise de Lucifer, et le frappa au visage de toutes ses forces après s'être libéré. Son visage était crispé par la colère qu'il avait jusque là contenu.

— Je ne te laissera pas sortir de là. Plus jamais tu ne t'en prendra à Sam Winchester. Plus jamais tu ne soumettras Dean à un dilemme entre son frère ou la survie de son espèce. Si je dois me faire _défoncer la gueule_ , pour reprendre leurs mots, ne crois pas t'en sortir indemne. Tu as trahi notre Père, et tous tes frères.

Castiel sentit le métal froid de son épée angélique contre sa paume. Il la dégaina, pour se retrouver immédiatement désarmé par son adversaire avant même qu'il ne puisse la brandir et faire refléter la lumière pâle sur son fil.

Lucifer se mit à s'acharner sur Castiel de toute la force physique dont il était capable, et hurla comme un damné.

— Tu me demandais pourquoi cette putain d'abeille avait atterri dans ce trou en ruine ? Mais ce trou en ruine, mon cher frère, je te l'ai dit, c'est ta tête !

Lucifer souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents, plaquant brutalement l'ange contre le mur, léchant ses phalanges ensanglantées. Castiel continua de le fixer dans les yeux, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il cracha un caillot de sang coagulé.

— Et bien restes-y.

— Voyons, ne sois pas si possessif, soupira Lucifer, d'une voix calme, faussement déçu. Je finirais bien par sortir lorsque tu ne seras plus qu'une coquille vide.

— J'ai dit : _restes-y_.

Il y eut le craquement caractéristique d'un os qui se brise.

— Et elle, susurra Lucifer en désignant l'abeille qui venait de se poser docilement sur l'index de sa main qui plaquait Castiel contre le mur, elle...

Lucifer plaqua deux doigts ensanglantés sur le front de Castiel. Il se mit à murmurer d'un ton presque rassurant.

— Elle, c'est tout ce à quoi tu crois, ce à quoi tu tiens, ce que tu es, qui va progressivement s'effriter pour devenir aussi désolé et beau de que ce trou à rat qu'est la surface de ta conscience. Ça va faire très mal, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas prendre ton pied, toi aussi, mon angelot.

Le sourire du frère déchu s'agrandit davantage lorsque les yeux de Castiel trahirent la peur et la douleur qui naissaient au fur et à mesure que le Diable prenait possession de son esprit et y implantait toute la souffrance qu'il pouvait provoquer.

— Crois-moi... Je ne serais pas une partie de plaisir tout de suite, Lucifer...

— Je suis dans ta caboche, Castiel... Je connais toute la honte que tu portes pour certaines de tes actions. Les voix que tu entends, ce sont tous les remords que tu as, toutes les âmes que tu as meurtri. Tu crois que je mens ? Imagine toute la souffrance que tes actions ont à elles seules apporté à un monde déjà bien, bien amoché, ajouta-t-il en levant une main vers le ciel, dans un geste théâtral. Allez, vas-y, supplie Père de te venir en aide, repousse-moi, résiste-moi... Mais nous sommes dans _ta tête_ , Castiel. Toi... _Et moi_. »

Lucifer approcha ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de son frère, sa voix tremblotant de plaisir au son du gémissement qui venait de s'échapper d'entre les dents serrées de Castiel.

« C'est le début de ta folie. »

***

La Parole de Dieu venait de se libérer de sa chape de pierre. Castiel ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Il sentait Lucifer gratter dans son crâne dans un crissement insupportable. Il sentait Meg la démone près de lui, assise en train de tourner nonchalamment un magazine peu intellectuel.

La Parole de Dieu venait de se libérer de sa chaque de pierre, alors Lucifer devrait se contenter d'un Castiel mentalement instable, mais bien conscient. Une boîte à musique grinçait à ses oreilles. Il allait devoir améliorer ses capacités de communication s'il voulait sortir avec la licorne du manège. Son petit doigt le démangeait.

Et... il avait envie de miel.

***

« Allez, Castiel, ramène ton cul ! »

Dean se retourna vers l'ange qui trébuchait sur les rocailles de la butte menant au portail miroitant d'un bleu éthéré.

Ce qui le frappa à cet instant, c'était les yeux de Castiel. Les deux éclats de saphir, qui tranchaient sur le visage noir de terre de l'ange, luisaient d'une culpabilité sans fond. Merde, ce regard qui mettait Dean hors de lui, qui le faisait douter.

C'était de sa faute. Tout était de la faute de Castiel, à lui seul. Jimmy avait été perdu, toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, qui avaient eu tant d'impact sur le destin de milliers de gens, qui en auront toujours. Afin qu'il ne puisse plus nuire à quiconque, à Dean, à Sam, à tous les autres, il devait rester là où il était. Telle était la pénitence, faute d'une sentence de Dieu, qu'il s'était imposé.

« Dean ! _Vas-t-en !_ »

Castiel avait lâché la main de Dean.


End file.
